


Thoughts at the Smithsonian

by casedeputy



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casedeputy/pseuds/casedeputy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for answers Bucky finds a memory and a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing, except for the little green eyed blond curly haired nymph. She is based off my niece when she was that age so cute!
> 
> For sightofblind might not be what you where expecting but its something that popped into my head, thanks for the encouragement!  
> And if you haven't read her fic Avoidance check it out a wonderful Bucky/Darcy story!

As I reflect on my past I try and think of ways I can repent and if I'll be alone forever. Its not like the old days when gossip got around just by mouth and maybe if it was big enough a newspaper nobody knew everyone's business unless you lived within a 6 block radius. Today its everywhere newspaper, TV broadcasting, social media, and gossip, everyone knows everything especially after the dump. My face plastered in history books as a hero, at the Smithsonian "Captain America's best friend", in the news "Hero or Defector". Nobody knows how I feel about it and they probably never will since I'm on the run, trying to hide in plain sight. I've found a place not to far that I can clean up so I'm not as misplaced as Steve might think, I've came to the Smithsonian a lot since those days everything went to shit I know I'm risking a lot but I need to know who I am.

Everything is chaotic in my head since I'm not being wiped and put in the fridge so quick. Memories are coming back but I thought if I came here I would learn something new. Its hard to believe so many people come to this exhibit to see all of this and people just walk by me without even noticing. Adults are the worst a killer and the exact man that they are looking at pictures of is standing right in their midst and nobody notices. A tugging on my pant leg brings me out of my thoughts its a little girl no older than six staring up at me. "Mister are you related to that man?" she asks, such an innocent child figured out what most adults should if they payed attention. "I don't know little one, why do you ask?" The little girl looks at me with large green eyes and curly blond hair "You look at him like you know of him." She's a smart cookie this one if this child has figured out this much I need to move on. "He is just a memory little one, where's your mommy at?" The child looks around and then points to two women making their way over "That's my mommy with my Aunt Darcy coming", they don't look as if they noticed the little girl is gone until they get to my picture the mother then starts to panic. I take the little girls hand and lead her over to the women "Lady I think you've lost something here you should keep a better eye out on her don't know who to trust these days anymore" The panicking women looks around frantically before looking down and hollering "Becca what where you doing running off like that and to a stranger that you don't know!" The little girl Becca's eyes start to water as she looks at her mother than to me "But momma I seen him and he was sad""Becca I don't care you scared me baby don't ever do that again." 

I watch this scene play out before my eyes Becca I had a sister I called Becca used to pull her pigtails because she had a crush on Steve. I look up to see the Aunt looking at me her name was Darcy what little Becca said. She's staring at me and suddenly I realize she recognized me. I start to blend back into the crowd to make my escape when she pulls on my shirtsleeve. " I'll tell Steve your fine and when your ready to come home just remember you owe Darcy Lewis one, see ya later Sarge." She's right if that keeps Steve off my trail for awhile I will gladly owe her one.


	2. Owing Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories coming back, meeting Darcy again, and Meeting an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is another chapter for those that asked so nicely. I'm guessing maybe one or two more will follow really have to get Darcy collecting her favors ; ) This is honestly the longest thing I've ever written for entertainment! Also some things are my own creation but whats fanfiction if you can't have fun with it.

Its been two weeks since I saw the woman who knew Steve at the Smithsonian. Two weeks that memories have come back to me. First was the one's before the war, my ma and sister and how they looked in the kitchen fixing what was for supper. How beautiful they looked in their dresses for church. Memories of pulling Steve out of his fist a cuffs with guys twice his size. I was never a fighter till I met Steve had to learn fast on the go.

With these memories came how I use to make money. Steve doesn't know but the fastest way I made money to pay for his meds when he was sick was though boxing matches for the mob win or lose they didn't care as long as I kept my mouth shut and boxed. Other ways for fun that I earned money was betting on targets. I was pretty good with a sling shot brought home quit a bit of dough that ma thought i made doing odd jobs and working at the docks.

Then the war memories came back. Being in that trench and being taken by the enemy. The experiments and torture they used on all of us soldiers I was bout done for when I met Steve again and just like back in those allies i wouldn't leave him behind. The missions after Steve saved us came back too. As I remembered earlier I was good with a sling shot but when the army put a gun in my hand I was perfect. That's how i got to be a Sargent my skills with a riffle and the schooling I had.

The last mission I ever had with Steve came back after those. Steve probably sensed it but I was scared to death on that mission. So I popped off that joke about Coney Island and the whole time gliding down to that train I felt I would be sick. Then I got careless, stupid on my part I wasn't enhanced or didn't know I was at that time, to get into Steve's fight and that's how I lost my life as I knew it I still don't remember the fall but I think I'm grateful for that.

After those came flashbacks of when they put the arm on and being frozen in cryo. I remember targets and missions for Hydra now. JFK an the Stark's, they were a target but that night the roads where slick and they died before I got them. The only time I messed up a mission the black widow was involved my superiors weren't happy with me and my punishment was harsh.

Within the two weeks of the Smithsonian meeting Steve had laid off. So the woman kept her word. After remembering it was time to plan my revenge. I wiped every Hydra safe house I could of supplies and money, every bank account wiped clean out, I have quit a bit of money now could retire nice like but that wasn't enough Hydra had to pay. I had to make sure they couldn't do to another what they did to me, so I started blowing them up easy as pie. Hydra never expected me to come back for revenge they expected me to come back to regroup and try my mission again how very wrong they where.

After blowing up all Hydra bases that I knew of or could track I started a mini vacation to settle down and go off the grid. I made a pit stop in Indiana and sent Steve a post card telling him I as almost done and to be patient a little while longer. Then I went to New Mexico found some private stretch of land and laid low for awhile. Two more weeks and everything was back, still woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares and covered in sweat but its to be expected I guess. Then I found out about Ultron and Sokovia I knew then I was time to go to Steve.

New York was painful to be in everything had changed so much but I found the tower and scoped it out. Steve would ave been easy to contact to get in but my first person out of the tower to contact was Darcy Lewis. I didn't hide myself enough for her not to see me and followed her to a coffee shop down the street. She bought two coffees then turned and winked at me before going to a table for two. I followed and was surprised wit her. " You know Sarge this is going to be two that you owe me if your wanting me to get you into the tower." She says, " I didn't think you would see me so fast Miss Lewis" I think I'm flirting god its been years and from the signs of it rusty too. "Are you kidding me you are James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes how could I not see you. In high school while I was busy making out under the bleachers with whoever I wanted most girls where mooning over the history books about you and Steve and how tragic the way you died and if you where alive how they would climb you like a tree"

I'm shocked t this statement. Who would have thought. She looks at me then straight in the eye's " I can get you into the tower give me a day to get a visitor's pass and for gods sake do something with that hair, you can see dead ends", I agree with her I haven't been happy with my hair but it was easier to hide my face with, and I didn't want a style I had back in the 40s. While I'm thinking this she gets up " I will meet you here tomorrow at 10am so see ya then Sarge".

I finish my coffee and head to a barber shop to take her advice, 15 minutes later I'm walking out with a shave and my hair trimmed up. I find a hotel for the night and settle in. At 6am I'm up and take a shower eat breakfast and read some in my book. 9 o'clock I put everything in my bag and check out of the hotel and make my way back to the coffee shop. I'm nervous as hell but ready to be able to talk to my best friend without trying to kill him. As I open the door to the coffee shop Darcy is already there waiting for me. When she sees me her eyes go large and it make me preen a little bit. " Damn Sarge you clean up good" she says then checks her bag for the pass which she finds and hands to me. On our way back to the tower she makes small talk which is mostly she's talking and I'm listening. "OK Friday is the AI Stark has that runs the entire tower I've talked her into not telling anyone that I had a surprise for Steve so our way into the tower is clear." Sure enough no one stops us as we get into the building and into an elevator which takes us to the top floors. When we step out she stops me outside of a door and gestures for me to wait. She is gone for a minute at most but my palm is starting to sweat. Even tough he hunted for me will he be happy to see me? Darcy comes back before I can talk myself out of this and motions for me to come through the door.

As I walk through the door there is Steve watching something on a big screen television and I can't help the smile that comes to my face, " Hey punk doncha know if you watch to much of that stuff it will rot your brain". At my voice Steve literally falls off the couch face first into the coffee table. When he comes back up he's looking at me like I'm see through. Finally he rushes to me and pulls me into a hug crying into my neck its starts me off too. A few minutes of sniffling and Darcy clears her throat " I'm gonna let you two get reacquainted, and Steve don't let this lug get away I got some collections that need done." She walks out of the room to let two super soldier best friends cry and put themselves back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the hair cut he got hope you guys enjoy looking at them as much as I have!  
> http://img2.timeinc.net/people/i/2013/gallery/d23/sebastian-stan-660.jpg  
> http://guestofaguest.com/wp-content/uploads/wppa/Sebastian_Stan11.jpg


	3. One favor collected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's thoughts on his new tower mates and Darcy collects on her first favor.

Three months after coming to the tower life was starting to look up. Me and Steve would never be the same but maybe change was good. I didn't have to take care of him like back in the 40s and he didn't have to take care of me the way he thought he would. The Avengers where fun in their own ways too.

Steve was learning everything e could about the century he was in now and years that he had missed. I joined him although Hydra had implanted everything in my brain with the brainwashing they didn't think of everything. I actually got to learn how to cook for myself instead of having a handler do it for me. I actually got to sit and watch TV or listen to music without it being dictated to me what I had to watch. I found l loved this show on SyFy called Face Off and me and Steve tried some of the stuff out it was pretty cool and a great bonding time for us.

Natasha doesn't trust me but who can blame her I shot her. She speaks very little to me and when she does its in Russian. I believe she likes the familiarity of her birth language and if it makes her more comfortable then I will do it. Even though I'm not Avenging with them anytime in the near future I haven't lost my edge and I will practice with all of them in the training room specifically Natasha and Clint since our skills are somewhat alike.

Clint always wants to be in the shooting range, I've beat him every time since coming back. He's a very sore loser but with a hero complex that I can't shake him of. I'm just a regular man, well I was when I learned my sniper skills. He joined me and Steve with our Face Off creations and he's better at it then me and Steve together. He once told me he understood some of what I went through the brain hijacking thing when I asked Steve what he meant and was told about Loki and the battle of New York I knew I had meet someone who really did understand me and we became really good friends.

Thor really pushed me to my limits with sparring he always pushed my arm to it most physical limit. With the sparring came brotherly advice and some of the things he said or didn't say really showed me how old Thor was and how alien. He must think us all infants but maybe that is why he sometimes acts childish.

With the sparring with Thor comes Tony Stark world A class ass hat but all around good guy to ones he calls friends. When I first came to the tower he had a meltdown over my arm. He wouldn't shut up over it until finally I let him take a look at it. I was really apprehensive about it but I had nothing to be scared of what ever he did actually made the arm less sluggish and easier to control.

Now me and Bruce we bonded over all things meditation. I never thought I would be into it but it actually does relax my mind. We meet every evening before reading for bed to sit a meditate for an hour. Bruce will do yoga after I leave yes my body may be limber but I ain't bending that way unless there is some pleasure in it. 

After three months of being in the tower I finally got Darcy to quit calling me Sarge and to call me James or something else. She settled for James or when she was in a flirty mood Dreamboat. We got along great and she really helped me and Steve on the new pop culture and movie/music stuff. I felt myself as time went on carrying a torch for Darcy Lewis and according to Steve no matter how much time and stuff that was done to me he would always be able to tell when I was carrying for a Dame. Darcy has never mentioned on collecting on her favors and I've not brought it up but I'm worrying about when she is going to spring one on me. Speaking of the devil and she shall appear.

"Hey Doll what's going on?" I ask her she has a look like she is being hunted.

"Think Thor I found you Dreamboat I'm collecting on one of my favors, I need you to go with me to my sister's for her daughter's birthday. I might have mentioned you when Becca was within listening distance and she has threw a fit wanting to see if your better." She gets out in one long breath.

"Is that the little blonde Cookie that was at the Smithsonian?" I hadn't realized that I called her cute girl it used to be what I called my sister back when.

"Yes, she will be turning 7 Saturday and if you thought I was a mother hen this girl when she grows up will put me to shame." She says.

"OK lets go then"

"Really just like that I don't have to beg"

"No Doll as you said your collecting one for this after that you only got one left." I smirk at her a full on 40s charm smirk one that has her open mouthed in astonishment.

Finally she smiles back and says "Dreamboat keep flirting with that smile of yours and I'm gonna think you mean it and take you up on it"

"I hope you do Doll" I tell her with the utmost serious face I can pull for her to know I'm telling her the truth. Darcy has become a big part of my life since the Smithsonian and I want her to be a even bigger part of it. So here is looking forward to Saturday Doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the party where things progress for Bucky and Darcy, and hopefully my little Becca cooperates. Till next time ; )


	4. What do you get a seven year old?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for a birthday gift and Becca's birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long real life got in the way, work has me traveling in several different local counties that I'm not use to traveling so by the time I'm getting home I'm beat!

The week leading up to Cookie's birthday where a blur. What do you get a seven year old girl in this day and age. When my sister was seven she got a homemade doll that she wouldn't shut up about for months after she got it, that doesn't sound like something they would like now. I asked around but nobody really had any younger siblings or family that they could really draw experience from so in the end I had to ask Darcy. 

"Hey Doll what do you get a seven year old in this day and age?" I ask her. I mean I've asked everyone Tony says a robot, Clint says a bow set, both Jane and Bruce say a science kit, Thor said a pet, Steve was just as flabbergasted as me.

"James you don't have to get her anything I can put on my gift that its from both of us", she says with a smile.

"I know but I would really like to get her something just from me. When she seen me at my worst she didn't run away screaming like she should have but done the most caring thing an innocent child should never have done."

"Well okay I got her all the Avengers autographs, she really loves everything about you guys, it was between that and a gift certificate to build a bear." she looks thoughtful for a minute.

"Build a bear what's that?" I'm curious about that one.

"It's a place where you can go and pick out your own teddy bear you then build it yourself to your own specifications. It's not only bears though they have other stuffed animals and you can dress them however you want."

After thinking it over for a minute I decide I can do that it sounds like something my sister would have liked so hopefully this little Becca would like it too. I tell Darcy thanks and after finding the nearest build a bear shop at a local mall head that way for the gift certificate. It was a fascinating place that's for sure. Lucky for me I hit a slow spot in the rush and was able to get the gift card and back out before they got packed.

As time got closer to the party Darcy started telling me all about her family so I wouldn't be caught off guard. Of course there was Becca bright, smart and mother hen to all. She was the only grand kid so far and according to Darcy spoiled but within reasonable amounts. Then there was Darcy's sister and Becca's mom Brandy the oldest by thirteen years. Jamie was Brandy's significant other and Becca's father, he worked as a truck driver and traveled a lot. Joy was Darcy and Brandy's mother she worked half the year for the local state park and Dale their father who passed away 2 years prior.

The day we where to leave for the party arrived and I was nervous I had memorized every detail Darcy had given about her life and hoped I didn't embarrass myself or Darcy even though she assured that I had nothing to be worried about. Nat and Steve had a mission close by and would be giving us a ride on the quinjet so we wouldn't have to take the private jet or a commercial flight.

As Nat landed the jet softly telling us her and Steve would pick us up in two days if their mission went according to plan Darcy put her hand in mine gently squeezing it to give me comfort. I looked down into her eyes and she winked at me with a flirty smile. "Well Dreamboat lets get you acquainted with the family and find Becca". Walking from the field to the house was nerve wrecking these where normal people and I hadn't been normal in a really long time if ever.

Darcy opened the back door hollering as she pulled me through, "Ma I'm home and I brought a surprise home!" she giggled softly enough only super soldier hearing could catch it. "Darcy Lou is that you get that hind end in this house before you let the air out young lady", "Yes Momma". Wow sounds like home.

She drops her bag by the kitchen door and motions for me to do the same "We will get these when we go up to our rooms later", I nod to her and we walk on into the living room where Darcy's mother and her sister are sitting discussing something. " Hey Brandy where is Becca I brought someone who she's been asking about lately", Darcy asks her sister. "She's in the play room upstairs" Brandy gets up and comes towards me with her hand out to be shaken "Hi I'm Brandy its glad to finally meet the man my sister and daughter talk so much about", Her mother Joy stands up next and pulls me into a hug "Welcome to the family son if my Darcy and Becca have adopted you then I might as well too." I'm floored with the reception I'm getting and my eyes are getting a little misty. "Its a pleasure to meet you all Darcy has told me much about you all."

After introductions Darcy grabs my hand and pulls me to the stairs "Come on Dreamboat lets surprise Becca!" I follow her up the stairs and I can hear a bunch of little girls playing and talking. As we stop at the door and listen in we hear one girl snidely say to Becca " Your boyfriend isn't coming doofuss your Aunt Darcy doesn't know anyone famous like Bucky Barnes she just said that to make you feel better." Becca stubbornly grits out "He is too coming my Aunt Darcy is no liar just wait and see when you are wrong!" Darcy gives me a punch on the shoulder, I guess that's my que to crash the party. "Hey Cookie Happy Birthday!" I say as I saunter through the door my best charming smile just for little Becca.

She squeals as she hears my voice and Darcy says "Surprise!" behind me snickering at all the little 7 year old red cheeks in the room. Becca runs up to me and I drop to my knees so we can see each other better. She shyly looks up at me through her lashes and asks "Are you all right Mr. James?", I smile at her "Yeah I'm alright now Cookie your Aunt Darcy has taken real good care of me. And Mr. James is to formal you should call me Bucky." She giggles, "That's good Bucky Aunt Darcy only takes care of the people that she really likes. We where getting ready to play Avengers would you play with us Bucky!" I can't resist that smile "Sure Becca".

I follow them all out to the back yard where they divvy up into teams, I'm on Becca's team with one other little girl that kinda reminds me of Natalia with her stoicism. Since Becca's the birthday girl she gets to pick who she wants to be and who others are. She chooses to be Captain America while I play her side kick so basically myself the little girl with us Jessica is black widow. The little bully Samantha from earlier is Iron man, Sam not to be confused with Samantha is a tom boy and gets to be Hawkeye, Katrina is Falcon, and the little girl with glasses Ashley is the Hulk. I'm a little confused on why she chose for each to be who they are but as play starts I understand. Jessica sneaks around just like a little spy if she had training she could be the next Black Widow, Samantha thinks she can boss people around when really she just needs to stay in her lab, Sam as Jessica with some training could be as good as Hawkeye someday she has a dead eye. Katrina finds a tree and climbs as far as she can go for look out, and Ashley when provoked took on a temper just like the Hulk. All after noon is spent chasing and hiding, man I should tell Steve to add a seven year olds birthday party to training it actually a work out!

I finally tell Becca I need a break and head back into the house with the adults. As I come in Darcy hands me a glass of lemonade, "I honestly didn't think you would last as long as you did Dreamboat" I smirk at her and whisper in her ear "I could go longer but don't want to put my fearless leader to shame out there." A half an hour later Brandy is calling all the kids in to eat so we can then have cake and let Becca open her presents.

As all the kids finish up there last bites of cake Brandy pulls out the gift table for Becca each little girl pulls there gift off and waits as Becca opens each one. From Jessica she got a light saber toy from Star Wars that made noise and lights up. Samantha got her a bracelet with all the Avengers charms on it which Becca promptly squealed at. Sam got her a book on superheros. Katrina and Ashley went together and bought her the key chain set of all the Avengers emblems. Brandy and Jamie bought Becca a new soccer set up for her to practice in the back yard with. Joy her grandmother bought her the new Disney movie Inside Out. Darcy finally pulled her box out for Becca which she promptly tore open to reveal an autographed photo of each Avenger including myself.

It was finally my turn "Here Cookie" I say as I hand her my gift to her. She carefully opens the envelope and gushes about how she finally make herself a Bucky Bear at which my cheeks heat up. "Cookie you don't have to do a Bucky Bear you can choose whatever you want" "I know Bucky I really want a Bucky Bear though" she says with red climbing her cheeks. I smile at her "Whatever you want Cookie."

Later that night Darcy was tucking Becca in when I heard her holler for me. " James can you come up here Becca has a question she wants to ask you!" I race up the stairs and to Becca's room where shes all covered up with the blankets "What's up Cookie?" She looks at me quizzically and asks "What's that mean when you call me Cookie?" I smile at her and explain, "Back before I went to war in the 40's that's what guys would call cute girls, so I call you Cookie because your a cute girl." She giggles and tells me goodnight as Darcy turns out the light. As I'm getting ready to walk to my room that I was being set up in Darcy whispers my name right outside my door. "Your good with her James I'm glad you came with me. For a little girl who only met you for like a minute tops she already loves you like family." 

I look at Darcy and tell her " As long as I'm alive ain't nothing gonna hurt that little girl or this family that have taken me in." I smile softly at her and lean forward and kiss her for all I'm worth. I've heard the saying sparks fly when you kiss the right one, well it was more then sparks it was the whole damn 4th of July behind my eyelids and from the way she moaned when I pulled away and told her goodnight she felt too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully only one more chapter left unless this thing decides it wants to be stubborn. Last chapter will be Darcy's last favor, hopefully I can come up with something cute for you all.


	5. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy to an ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter of this little fic, I'm not sure if I'm happy with it or not. It seems rushed but its always been where this fic was heading in the end. Sorry real life got its big mitts into me and had to pull my big girl panties on and put the nose to the grind it left me just enough time to read and comment on some fics before I passed out each night. Huge thanks again to sightoblind for kicking my butt into gear awhile back this finally popped into my head how I needed to write it and finally got some time at work to jot it down.

Two weeks after that kiss I'm still thinking about it. Darcy literally blew my world apart. After getting back to the tower I asked her out on a date and she said yes. We went to this tiny hole in the wall pizza place that I thought she would love, from there it was love.

We did a lot of stuff together she took me bowling, I took her dancing, we tried pottery, video games, even fishing (which we are both horrible at). I fell deeper in love with Darcy Lewis and everyone could see it but her. As the weeks got longer I asked her to move in together which only cemented my love for her when I woke up at 3am to her drooling all over my chest and I still thought she was beautiful.

Months turned into a year when at lunch one day Darcy causally mentioned " Hey dream boat I still have one favor left don't I?"

"Yeah I think Doll its been a year or more for me to remember that." I smile at her wondering where she is going with this. I'm kinda shocked when she stood up from the table and got down on one knee in front of me and everyone.

"James Buchanan Barnes will you do me the favor and honor of being my husband?" She asks.

I'm blown away again by this woman and can't find my voice to tell her yes until she starts babbling about how much she loves me. I pull her up by her hands and kiss her soundly it was just as good as our first kiss at her parents house. "So I'm gonna take that as a yes?"

"That's a yes Darcy Lewis" I grin at her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years later we marry in a small church ceremony. I know its a long engagement but it probably would have been longer if not for our little hiccup. Tony wanted to throw a big wedding but it wasn't either Darcy or my style and Natasha finally beat it into him that we wanted small and intimate for our friends and family. Darcy was beautiful walking up the aisle in her light blue wedding dress with flowers falling all around her from the bots Tony had rigged, and even if Hydra was to take my back I would never be able to forget that picture when she looked up and smiled at me.

It was exactly 7 months after we got marred that our little Aidan Nathaniel Barnes was born and I couldn't be any more happy.

If people had of asked me years ago if this is where I would have pictured myself with a wife and child living peacefully I would have told them no, it might have been yes in the 40s but with Hydra and the time it took to get my head on straight it was always no but here I am and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I will protect my family from all the bad that came with my life but I'm not gonna give up living an lord help any Hydra asshole who tries to take it away from me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I will say any and all mistakes are my own, this is not beta read or anything and that pesky little H key doesn't want to work half the time I'm typing. :(


End file.
